Turbochargers for vehicle engines, particularly internal combustion engines, are in wide spread use today. Turbochargers are used to increase engine power output by providing higher charge-air density such that more fuel can be burned in each engine cycle. Turbochargers can increase horsepower output and allow engines to operate more efficiently even at reduced speeds and loads. Turbochargers also can be used with exhaust gas recirculation systems which improve fuel economy and reduce undesirable emissions.
The use of turbochargers permits use of smaller engines and still maintain similar power and performance as larger engines. This also leads to the design and production of smaller and lighter vehicles. The resultant savings in weight also creates increased fuel economy and vehicles which can be produced and sold at less cost.
Smaller engines and smaller vehicles, however, create significant constraints in packaging and assembly of accessories in the engine compartments. The packaging within the engine environment is made difficult by components such as alternators and AC compressors, as well as steering columns for different vehicle configurations, motor mounts, exhaust systems, engine heads, and the engine block itself.
With turbocharged engines, the location of the turbocharger on the engine and its proximity to other components, can cause similar packaging and assembly issues with air ducting to the inlet and outlet of the compressor. Controlling cost is also a significant issue, and minimizing the size and weight of the compressor and other turbocharger components is also a priority.